


anything and everything, for you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Jacking off, M/M, Mild Smut, Rutting, jaehyun is a stressed college student, johnny is the sweetest bf ever, kinda??, soft, soft smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun comes home, stressed than usual, college draining him down but do not fret, Johnny comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	anything and everything, for you

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This is badly written and was not beta-ed but I just really had to get this out. I hope you enjoy it still.

As much as Johnny loves coffee, he equally hates the look he sees on his boyfriend’s face when the latter arrives in their apartment after his classes. He hates even more the groan Jaehyun emits when he landed face first on their couch, the younger burying his face on the throw pillow while his bag loudly drops to the floor below him. 

In Jaehyun’s defense, it has been a tough day at college. Hell, it was a tough week, a tough month, a tough year? Being on his final year in college should have already made him used to the stress of his academic responsibilities but it gets too much for him on some times. And that’s when Johnny enters the scenario, with a newly brewed coffee in his hands, ready to comfort his boyfriend and sooth the crumple on his day by peppering him with affection that the older boy always gives to him when he sees the college boy grumble in stress. 

The taller boy makes his way to their small living room, sets the steaming coffee on the coffee table and when he have secured the ceramic from any possibility of being spilled, he crouches next to Jaehyun’s head.

Bringing a hand over the other boy’s nape, he smooths his palm down to his back and back it up again before he softly tangles his fingers against the pink strands on Jaehyun’s head, eliciting a moan of relief from the younger and a grumble of words in which Johnny can only guess as _“Just like that”._

“Rough day?” He asks, voice soft and careful. 

Jaehyun nods. Then he moves his head to look at the other man, his cheek pressed against the pillow below him. “Hm, shittier than usual.” He answers, his eyelids slowly fluttering close at their hushed tones. 

“Okay, come on, take a sip of the coffee then let’s get comfortable.” Johnny nudges at Jaehyun in which the younger boy sluggishly did so.

And by comfortable, it means Johnny and Jaehyun in their loose shirts and thin sweatpants. An episode of Mindhunter, muted and forgotten, with Jaehyun perched on Johnny’s lap on their couch. 

Jaehyun has knees buried on either sides of his boyfriend’s thighs, arms wrapped around Johnny’s torso, his forehead leaned down on his shoulder while a pair of lips works on the skin of his neck. He feels a pair of hands on the clothe of his shirt, bunching it up a bit to before Johnny plants his palms on the skin of Jaehyun’s back, eliciting a groan from the younger.

The relief of warmth coursing through him adding to the open-mouthed kisses that Johnny trails on his neck, sending a jolt of electricity down to the younger’s spine and into the pit of his stomach that had him rocking into Johnny’s lap, a call for _more._

So the older boy relents. He gives. 

“Hi, baby.” Johnny murmurs against Jaehyun’s neck before he turns their faces so he could capture Jaehyun’s lips with his own, moving and molding together before both of them melts into a puddle, taking advantage of the sigh that escapes Jaehyun by licking into the younger’s hot mouth which only made him rolling down on Johnny’s lap, their crotch slotting together, creating a fiction that had both of them panting into each other’s mouth, both of them already half-hard. 

“John,” Jaehyun whines into their kiss, languid and slow. He lets his hand travel between their pressed bodies and takes the hem of Johnny’s shirt into his grasp, yanking it up for Johnny to take off, wanting to get rid of any barriers from letting him mark his boyfriend properly. 

When the material is finally out of the way, Jaehyun’s own shirt follows suit until both of them are half-naked and splaying their hands on each other’s naked torso. It doesn’t take Jaehyun too long to dive forward and latch on the juncture on Johnny’s neck that had the older boy grip groaning under him, his grip on Jaehyun’s hips tightening as he involuntarily jerks up by the sensation on his neck, Jaehyun’s tongue on one patch of his skin, licking at the spot before sucking hard, biting and sucking again until he’s satisfied enough with his work and goes to find Johnny’s lips against his own again. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, peppering each other with open mouthed kisses while grinding their fully hard dicks, unmindful of the layers of clothes that separated their throbbing members from each other. Both too drunk with the moans and whimpers that escapes their mouths, resonating in the air around them. 

It wasn’t until Jaehyun became a whimpering mess on top of him, abandoning Johnny’s lips in favor of resting his forehead against Johnny’s did they consider the presence of their sweatpants. 

“Why are we still wearing them, Jaehyun-ah?” Johnny questions, out of breath. But Jaehyun only clambers down from his lap, quick hands working on tugging down his sweatpants and leaving it down on the floor to tug at Johnny’s own and in a flash he’s back on his throne once again, their hardness trapped between them, the cramped space pressing them together and another wave of moans fills the room.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun pants, his hands coming up to rest on Johnny’s shoulders to anchor him while Johnny grips down on the younger’s waist, providing a good balance and hold on their weight, so they could rut against each other in a rhythm that had them both leaking pre-cum. 

“I got you, baby. I got you,” Johnny whispers into Jaehyun’s ears as the pink-haired boy grinds down on him, hips rolling into a slow and filthy motion, rising out the filthy mixture of a moan and grunt in his throat, a sound that Johnny drinks to memory, making him let out a curse of his own into the side of Jaehyun’s neck. “You look so beautiful on me, babe. Moaning like this, taking what you need.” He murmurs, voice hoarse from panting. 

Like a silent agreement between the two of them, Johnny did not dare reach out for either of throbbing cocks, letting Jaehyun do whatever he wants and Johnny is more willing to give, to help, by simply reaching down to give the younger’s ass cheeks an assuring grasp, the support helping Jaehyun to rock more forcefully down on Johnny’s dick. 

“Yes, baby, just like that.” Johnny whispers, mouth sucking at Jaehyun’s shoulder, making him gasp in the middle of him rocking down on his boyfriend’s cock. 

Jaehyun welcomes every word, the words of encouragement only making him let out a strangled noise in his throat when he feels a finger on his rim, not doing anything else but just hovering over it. “H-hyung,” Jaehyun whines into the elder’s shoulder, hips not ceasing to move as he chases the hotness in his groin, the sensation on his asshole adding up to the pressure he’s beginning to feel bubble inside him. “Hyung, I’m gonna cum, f-fuck.” 

“Shh, go on, Jae.” 

“Hyung, hand.” A plea leaves Jaehyun’s lips, needing more than the feeling of Johnny’s cock grinding against his own. And of course, Johnny gives, without any second more, he slightly pushes on Jaehyun’s torso to give space for his hand that dips between them to get a hold of both of their leaking cocks in his hand.

At the tight feeling around him, a thumb giving small circular motions on its top, Jaehyun begins to buck into Johnny’s _oh so glorious hands_. “Shit,” Jaehyun groans when another hand grips at the base of his dick, _their dicks_ , pumping the length which isn’t covered by Johnny’s other hand which is busy with thumbing at their slits, spreading pre-cum and digging his nail just on the right spot that Jaehyun gasps at, white dots filling his vision with his closed eye lids, followed by a high exhale of a moan. 

Jaehyun rides his orgasm with Johnny still pumping vigorously on their lengths, he feels himself spill in between their bodies, hot spurts of white painting their abdomens and just as he feels himself come undone on Johnny’s hold— Johnny goes through his own release, with a whimper of Jaehyun’s name, his cum joins Jaehyun’s on their pectorals. 

Tainted with their own release, Jaehyun finally rolls off from Johnny’s lap and unto the space beside him. They let their heads rests on the back of the couch, eyes closed and chest heaving, trying to catch their breaths and recover from the high of their orgasm. 

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, slumber hovering over their eyes but before it could swallow them while and leave them a mess on their couch, Johnny places a hand on Jaehyun’s damp thigh and giving it a light squeeze to get his attention. 

It’s already near 8 o’clock and they are yet to have their dinner. 

“Let’s get cleaned up. Shower and then order out, then I’ll make you coffee.” Johnny murmurs as he glances at the cold and forgotten coffee on the table. 

“Hmm, sounds promising.” Jaehyun answers him but does nothing to actually get up and follow Johnny’s movement of standing up on his feet. 

“Come on, I’m not carrying you, you’ve gained too much muscle now.” 

“You always call me baby though.”

Johnny agrees. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m supposed to carry you. Come on,” he takes both of Jaehyun’s hands in his, trying to detach him from the couch. “Jae, seriously, you’re not even sore, all we did was rut on each other and me jacking the both of us. So don’t act like I was pounding into you like a beast.” 

As he intends to, Johnny let’s out a chuckle when Jaehyun groans at that. 

“Okay, remind me to also wash your mouth with soap.” Jaehyun murmurs begrudgingly, finally sitting up and letting Johnny pull him up. 

“Why are you even bothered by those words when we do it all the time.” The tall boy snickers but all is well, he sees Jaehyun’s shoulder void with tension and although he’s sure that it would appear some time next day, Johnny will always be there for his boyfriend to lean on. 

He’d make him coffee, buy him vinyls, import wines for him, brush his hair with his fingers, stay up with him through his all-nighters, make love to him. Anything for Jung Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some _kudos_ and **comments** (me love some comments, would like to know what y’all think pls)!
> 
> Long live JohnJae Nation ♡


End file.
